


A Moth Caught in a Web

by Terezilover222



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Original Super Hero, Random tbh, but i know a 14 year old who's lanky but also FUCKING BUFF AS SHIT HOLY CRAP, don't read it's legit just something I thought of while watching the movie, help me, like I would complain about how peter would no way in hell be that ripped cause no teen is, long and probably rambling, ripped teen x chubby teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Harpy is Tony Stark's daughter and ends up being his little 15 year old spy to keep an eye on Peter Parker.She 'accidentally' catches emotions for him.





	1. The Moth Emerges

  "Dad what are we doing in the suit roo-" "Shh I made you something." Tony grinned and pressed something on his phone. Harper looked at a wall, it slid towards her a bit, letting mechanical whirs and hisses out as it turned to reveal a suit. Harper gasped, "Woah dad, that's..."   
"Your design."   Tony grinned down at his daughter, she looked at him then back at the suit. 

It was a caramel brown with darker tints as it went to the leg and 'jacket'. It had what she could only assume to be long, cream colored fur on the hips and the front of the zipped 'jacket' front. Puffiest around the neck. The ends of the sleeves had the same off white fur. The ankles too.   
At the part where the hip furs meet was a little metallic circle with a strange looking M on it, the tips of the M creating antenna like forms. The mask was beautiful, same soft caramel as the base of the suit but with those dark brown lines making a tear-like streak down the cheeks, an M (similar to that on a Madonna cat) on the forehead and two big antenna. What type you might ask. Moth antenna.   
  
The mask was like that new kid, spidermans, no mouth holes or anything. Just eye's that look bulbous and insect like.   
"Dad that's amazing! Oh my god, did you add the wi-"  
A 'virr'ing noise stopped Harpers amazed rambling.   
Thick metal but flexible wings came to life on a stand next to her fathers iron man suits.   
She took the idea from Falcon, just adjusting it so they'd be thicker in look but not weight. But still able to carry pretty heavy items, it'd lift a car if needed. They looked like moth's wings, mostly the silver metallic look but slowly being colored to match the caramel theme of her suit.   
  
Harper looked to her dad, he was smiling down at her, "You wanna take it out for a test run?" He chuckled. Harper's jaw dropped, "Dad, you- actually- YES!" Harper ran to the suit and carefully began to take it off the manikin.   
Her dad only chuckled, "Changing room is- well you know where it is. Meet you on the roof in twenty."   
Tony briskly walked out, leaving Harper to giggle and spin around in joy. 

\---  
Harper was surprised, it actually wasn't too form fitting and was nice and comfy. The only curves were on her thighs which was just fine. She chuckled, the mask muffling her a little bit. She snapped the wings onto her side, they locked together making a 'x' shaped seat belt out of heavy metal. Fixing the fur so it covered the metal bit. Patting her 'pockets' she made her way to the platform that opens up to the roof. "Jarvis take me up please."   
"Right away M'am."   
  
\----  
  
Harper looked to her father, smiling wide. "Dad this is the best thing ever, why..Why did you make it?" Harper landed softly on the landing, flexing the wings a bit with just her suit.   
Tony sighed, "Kid we need to talk."   
  
Harper raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her father, taking the mask off carefully and resting it on the bar inside. "What's up?" Harper glanced to her dad, tucking her now half wind-blown hair (she couldn't fit all of her hair into the mask piece so she just lets it hang out of the back).  
"So the new kid, Parker."  
"What about him?"  
"I need you to keep an eye on him, it's going to be summer soon and I need you to be friends with him so you can help him. I won't always be there to save him from what ever trouble he ends up in. He calls happy every day you know, tells him all about his little missions...Happy needs a break from the kid, just-"  
"So you want me to be a little spy then." Harper raised her eyebrows at her father. She wouldn't mind.  
"Sorta, I just need someone to help the kid and tell me if something is seriously wrong." Tony sighed and rubbed his temples a bit. "Alright. Sure. Why not, I need some friends anyway." Harper chuckled and patted her dads shoulder softly, he smiled gently back. "Alright, thanks kiddo. Hey so, because I can't have you without the suit it folds into a backpack. I'll tell Jarvis to activate the AI system right now. Oh! And if you get into any fights there's a combat mode." Tony walked backwards into the elevator, smiling as he unlocked his phone. "See you kid. Go have fun with that thing for the rest of the day, try not to be seen though."  
"See ya dad." Harper waved and looked back down at her suit.   
  
She prodded the middle of the metal clips, they pulled apart and became more like backpack straps, the wings folding down tight into a backpack form themselves.  
It was just as heavy but smaller in scale. "Well I'll at least lose a few pounds from this hush puppy..." Looking back to the elevator she quickly slipped the mask back on and poked the straps, they created an 'x' again and a obvious robotic technology blipped to life within her goggles. "Oh, oh gosh-"  
"Hello" A male voice, similar to Jarvis but younger, spoke out.   
Harper smiled, "Hi, did my father give you a title yet?"   
  
"No, you may name me as you wish."   
  
Harper nodded, "I'm not good with names so I'll think of some while we fly around, can you take me to the current location of Peter Parker?"   
"Right away miss."   
  
The wings unfolded and a GPS line formed in front of her, hovering above the buildings. "Neat!" Harper ran and leaped off the tower with a holler as the wings kicked on, thrusting herself forward with a soft lean.    
  
\---


	2. Infestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper comes into contact with 'spider-man' and refuses to show him her identity after an awkward encounter.

  Harper swooped down into an ally-way, wings causing paper and dust to fly everywhere. "Spid- OH GOSH SORRY" Harper covered her eyes, apparently she caught peter just when he was putting his suit on. Quickly she covered her eyes, he wasn't naked naked but he was in just his boxers. Peter fell backwards, grabbing his mask and throwing it on quickly. "W-WHO ARE YO-OU?" He shouted, shoving his legs in the pant legs. "I-I'm....I...Moth? Moth Girl? I-I don't know. I just... Can I look now?" A muffled 'yeah' and Harper nervously peeked through her hands, dropping them to her sides when she saw him in his outfit.   
  
"S-sorry! I didn't mean to- Gosh this is so embarrassing." Harper mumbled and looked back to Peter who was just as nervous. "S-so are you like, a villain or?"   
"God no! I'm- no. I actually got this from my- from Tony Stark. H-he said you had a suit too and wanted me to...Help?" Harper was kinda lying, her dad probably didn't want her meeting up with Peter right now but she decided she'd like to meet the young man. She's never gotten a chance to meet him before, her dad kept her far away.   
  
"O-oh! Cool, so he told you about me then... He's never mentioned you before though." The whites on the suit squinted, his hand already twitching to get ready to attack. "I'm not surprised, I was sorta a secret mission of his. I had submitted an idea for this suit and he decided if it was good or not and I guess...He thought it'd be good."  
  
Peter sat down cross legged, "So you..fly?"   
"Yea, t-the wings are similar to Falcons just bigger but not heavier." She smiled softly through the suit, a outline of her lips is probably all he could see but Peter relaxed a bit more at the sight.  
"Cool...Hey uh, did you see my face?" Peter nervously asked.   
"I guess yeah. The suit allows me to have play back and such. You're really cute by the way- oh God that came out creepy SORRY." Harper smacked her hand on her head, running both hands over her head and smoothing the antennae on her head.   
"Well I think it'd only be fair if I saw your face."   
"W-what, nO. No. You can't, Mr. Stark didn't want me to-"  
"Well that's not fair, how can I know if you're cute then?" Peter nervously chuckled out.   
Harper's face burned up, "Whu-I.Ah...I.... N-no I'm sorry I can't, maybe some other time...T-t-take care!" Harper turned and blasted off, leaving Peter jumping and trying to catch up with her. 


	3. A Hero Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to move this up in the story later i just wanted to write this down now

Harper hovered back for a moment, covering her eye's with her fluff a bit. Vulture's base just collapsed for some reason, her father had sent her out to keep an eye on the suspected villain hideout.  
"Cobra, check for any important weaponry left behind. I'm gonna glide." Harper spoke her her upgraded AI.  
"Right away Mothgirl."

Harper flew low above the rubble when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye... Movement.  
"Cobra zoom on that movement. Tell me what's under there." She silently flew and hovered just a few yards away when she heard him.  
"Hello?! HELLO!? PLEASE PLEASE! I'M- I'M DOWN HERE! I-I CANT MOVE!!!"

She froze. "Cobra voice changer off! Mask off, keep my breathing vent on though." Harpers mask instantly folded in, her mouth and nose piece being left, she flew straight down to him, to Peter.  
"Peter!" She cried as she landed right in front of him, her big claws on her feet clinking with the concrete. Peter sobs broke her heart, "Pete i'm here, okay?" She knelt down, her gloves folding away.  
"M-Mothgirl?" Peter whispered, trying to look up. Harper nodded then realize he...could really look up too much.  
"Yes. I-I'll get you out okay? I'm here Im here. I'm gonna get this off you..." She softly whispered, petting his hair softly as he softly whimpered. "Thank you."

Harper leaped up, "Cobra, talons at the ready, let's get this shit off him!" Harper flew up and around a moment while Cobra calculated the most effective way to get the heavy metal off.  
"You can remove some of the rubble but that big metal piece isn't coming up easily, Peter will need to help remove it." The automated voice replied. Harper groaned, "Alright let's get the extra debre off." She hovered over some smaller steel beams, the thick and strong claws on her feet clamped down. A design taken from Vultures own suit.  
She flung the final scraps aside, before yelling out to the trapped boy. "Peter, honey, I need you to help me move this big piece."  
"I-I cant! I'm not that strong!" Peter whimpered  
"Peter, yes you are, you are spider man, SPIDER MAN, you can do it. You did it with that boat you can do it now!"  
"That was different! Mr. Stark was...He was right. I'm.. I'm nothing without the suit." Peter cried.  
"Bullshit!"  
"W-what?" Peter replied, sobs still caught in his throat. Harper quietly hovered back in front of him, laying down on her back so she could look up at peters down-facing face. Peters eyes widened. "H-harper?"  
"Yes, just dont.. worry about it. Worry about you. You are peter parker. You are spider man, spider man is you! You're the coolest teenage superhero around. Plus if you don't my dad will lose his marbles. And i really cant get that off you without your help. Please peter, just try, okay? Just try." Harper kissed his wet nose and drew back. Flying back up and letting her claws do all the heavy lifting they could.  
Peter took a moment and looked down, he stared into his mask and saw himself, thinking of Mr. Starks words. Then he paused.  
"Wait your DAD IS MR. STARK!?" He screeched, Harper growled louder than the humming of her wings.  
"Yes! We will talk about this later! Right now, Spiderman needs to push! Come on spidey!"  
Peter groaned, and suck it up, he began pushing. Even with Mothgirl, er, Harper, lifting as much as she could it was still insanely heavy. Peter screamed as he actually began to push everything up, and as soon as he stood Harper grabbed one of the half split concrete rubble bits. Peter huffed and puffed as he waited for Harper to get the other.   
  
When everything was cleared there was a small shroud of dust which harper simply flapped her wings and cleared the dust from around them. She then landed, tapped the center of her suit which made it retract and shrink back into it's normal backpack looking form and ran to Peter, flinging her arms around him. "You're a moron! You're a big dumb moron!" She sobbed. The events that just happened caught up to her, Peter blinked and hugged her back, panting still.   
"Let's.. Let's get you your suit..." Harper softly whispered into his shoulder as she pulled herself away, whipping the trails of wet tears from her dirty cheeks.   
Peters hand found hers and, as she was walking away, jerked her back into his arms. He took a deep and sharp breath.   
"Harper can I say something?"   
Harper blinked, "Uh.. Yeah?"   
Peter inhaled sharply and in a few quick words sputtered out "I have a crush on you!"   
Harper froze then scoffed, trying to peel his hand off hers, "No you do not. You're just... it's the adrenaline and I just saved you, that's all." She softly laughed, for some reason she was starting to cry again.   
 "Harper no! I do. I have since you showed up to your first day of class."   
  
Harper blinked, "This better not be a joke." She gasped out between small sobs. Peter shook his head, "I-I... I wouldn't be joking if I did this." Peter dipped his head down and brushed his lips awkwardly against Harpers, he could feel the little breath she let out as he did so softly brush over his lips.  
Harpers arms wrapped around her thicker sides as she stepped back, "But.. Im so..."   
"What? Big? Fat? No. You're just overweight and if it's something you want to change we can. Together. I don't care if you're big or small. I love you. All of you." He gently pulled her arms out and away from herself. He gave her a dorky smile.   
  
"Now, if i'm correct we need to one, get my suit back from Stark, and two, talk about you being Starks daughter. And Mothgirl." 

 


End file.
